Tangram
by Query
Summary: What has seven pieces, claws, fangs, and is yellow and black?
1. Benny and Trigger

General Disclaimer: The character Dee Lemma/Xiaohu/Query, as well as the entire Jade Tiger Triad is the sole creation of me. Unauthorized use of my characters is not allowed. All other characters (Batman, The Riddler, and all other DC created Gothamites) are property of DC Comics.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
"Two weeks. I'm going stir crazy. Why hasn't he called us?"  
  
Trigger set his beer bottle down on the worn kitchen table of the shabby apartment he shared with his partner, Benny. The taller man raised an eyebrow at his friend.  
  
"I'll bet it's that girl. Word is she's as crazy as he is," Trigger said.  
  
"Shh! Y'know how he feels about us saying that!"  
  
"You're a wimp, Benny. He ain't here! We could call him a pussy and he wouldn't hear us!"  
  
Benny's anxiety at Trigger's words was obvious. He looked around the room, expecting their boss, the Riddler, to appear at any second. The boss was clever with listening devices, and at appearing when least expected. Even if the odd man didn't appear, there was the possibility that he was listening in on his two trusted helpers.  
  
Laughing, Trigger threw his bottle cap, hitting Benny square in the middle of the forehead. "You're an idiot." Shaking his head, he flipped open the pizza box in front of him, taking a slice. "We should call him. This cheap pizza and beer is getting old. I want a steak. He owes us, anyway."  
  
"Think this one will stay more than three months?"  
  
Another bark of laughter erupted from the larger man. "Doubtful. She'll get some notice, some money, and then move on. They all do. Remember those last two? Tried to make it on their own in crime. Couldn't do it. Seen them back on the streets, only now they charge a lot more because they was famous for a while."  
  
"I heard some of them took off to other cities and managed to start little gangs of their own."  
  
"Yeah. The ones that were smart enough to use the connections they made while working for the boss."  
  
Benny paused. "Why don't we go work on our own?"  
  
Trigger sighed. Between the two, he was the brain, which wasn't saying much. They had been over this a hundred times before. "Because, Benny. Nigma does all the hard work. He handles the research, the planning, buys the equipment, and deals with the proper fences, making a ton of profit. All we have to do is be his muscle, and run a few errands now and then. Plus, he pays better than almost anyone else, and lets us travel for free with him when he goes places."  
  
Long ago they had come to the conclusion that it was more profitable to work for Edward Nigma than on their own. Both also realized that neither one of them was the businessman Nigma was.  
  
"You're right." Benny sighed and stared blankly at the wall for a minute. "You call him. He likes you better."  
  
With a roll of his eyes, Trigger pushed out of his chair and propelled himself toward the phone. Dialing the boss's number, he waited, counting the rings. On the fifth ring, the phone was answered.  
  
A feminine voice said, "Hello?"  
  
This was _not_ expected. The number was the private line in the Riddler's study. _She_ should not be answering it!  
  
"Put Mr. Nigma on." Trigger didn't bother with pleasantries to the new girl. He didn't care if he offended her or not. Here and gone. She was just this month's flavor.  
  
There was a static-y sound as she covered the mouthpiece, followed by a long silence. As the silence stretched, Trigger realized the boss had put him on hold. He gritted his teeth in anger. The chance that the girl had manipulated the Riddler into giving her Benny and his share of the cash from the benefit was all too possible. No matter how much they respected their boss in matters of business, a pretty face could always wiggle money out of him. Just as he was about to slam the phone down in anger, the Riddler picked up.  
  
"Hello, Trigger. Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
He had to take a few deep breaths before answering. "Yeah. Benny and me was wondering when we'll be getting our money. Did you sell that other stuff yet?"  
  
"No. I'm working on that right now. If you'd like, you're welcome to come and pick your shares of the cash up today."  
  
The boss sounded strange, distracted and relaxed. Too relaxed. Last time Trigger had asked for his share in the manner he just had, the Riddler had nearly bitten his head off.  
  
"Any specific time?"  
  
"Oh, any time before seven is fine. Query and I are going out tonight." There was a pause, and then a light chuckle before he cleared his throat and continued. "Do come as soon as you can. There's a matter I wish to discuss with you as well."  
  
"Sure thing, boss." Trigger hung up and snatched up his beer.  
  
"Well?"  
  
After a long pull, Trigger wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Boss says we can come anytime and get our money. He also said he wanted to talk to us about something."  
  
"Did he say what?" Benny asked, looking nervous once more. He knew the Riddler had bugged the place! They were going to be fired. Fired from the easiest job they had ever had.  
  
Trigger shook his head. "Just said he wanted to talk. Sounded strange."  
  
"She probably got her hooks in him. How much do you think she's gotten out of him so far?"  
  
"Better not be any of our share, or she'll have to answer to me," he growled. Pulling a jacket on, he grabbed up the car keys. "Let's get out of here and find out what he wants."  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
A very cheery Query, dressed for working out, greeted them as they entered. While both men appreciated her lithe figure in the tight exercise clothing, they eyed her warily as she led them to the study.  
  
Trigger was 6' 3", towering over his friend who was 5' 10" on a good day. Benny was the slower of the two; his dull brown eyes matching his dull mind. Trigger, on the other hand was the sharper one; his hawk-like yellow eyes always darting and taking things in, even if he couldn't always utilize the information. His dark brown hair always looked neat, compared to Benny's mousy brown tangle. The Riddler kept the two in his employ for the fact that they were loyal to him, and could be trusted. Neither one was very smart, in the Riddler's eyes, but both were excellent at what they did, and therefore very useful to him.  
  
"Eddie, the guys are here," she said, poking her head into the room.  
  
"Come in, boys," he said. As the two entered, Nigma waved at the two chairs in front of his desk, indicating that they should sit. His eyes, however, followed Dee's movements as she filled three cups with coffee, mixing cream into one and serving Edward. A smile twitched at his lips as he watched her hand the other two coffee, black, as they preferred it. He loved how she took note of small details like that. "Thank you."  
  
"Anything else, Eddie?" she asked. The giddy undertone in her voice was evident, and she was nearly wiggling with excitement.  
  
"No, thank you, Q. Please close the door on your way out," he requested, blowing across the hot liquid.  
  
"Sure, Eddie."  
  
The men missed the wink she gave the boss, along with the playful smile. Right now her only reason for going to workout was because Eddie was having this meeting with the boys. She wasn't told what it was about, and really didn't care. If it was about something she should know, then he would tell her.  
  
Dee half walked, half danced down the hall to the little gym. When Trigger called earlier, she had been comfortably curled in Edward's lap, kissing him at his desk. As Eddie had spoken with Trigger, Dee had remained in Eddie's lap, playfully unbuttoning his shirt. His announcement that he was taking her out had been met with a delighted hug and kiss. Since breaking out and the dinner at Third Degree Swing, the two had gone to the Iceberg a few times, but spent most of their time discussing what had happened at Arkham in the privacy of the warehouse hideout.  
  
Edward had taken it upon himself to teach her enough dance steps to make her feel comfortable. In between they had discovered the joy of heavy make out sessions. After their first dinner, they had simply kissed for a while, before curling up together and going to sleep. Though she wanted to have sex with him, her fear kept them moving at a slow pace. Because they were taking things slow, he found his own fears easing.  
  
Dee had been so shy of him seeing her naked body, even if he had been touching her through her clothing, that she had curled up and hidden herself. Much assurance and talk had gone one as he attempted to make her relax. He, himself, was a trembling mess at the beginning, but found that turning his nervous energy to curiosity made things easier. By treating his time with her as a puzzle, he quickly got over his uneasiness, appearing to her as confident in his actions. Now his favorite game with her was seeing how she would react to a certain touch, playing with both location and pressure.  
  
A shiver ran through Dee's body, giving her goose bumps. She blushed deeply, though she was alone in the gym. Eddie had shocked her the more time she spent with him. He was one of Gotham's most notorious villains. Plenty of times she had seen pictures or film footage of him with blazing guns, throwing a punch, pelting the police with explosives, or any number of other violent acts. She had never expected to find him to be so...  
  
"Gentle," she murmured aloud, flowing through her warm-ups. Another involuntary shiver knocked her pace off. "Pay attention, Dee!" she snapped.  
  
But she couldn't. Coming to a stop, she stood in the middle of the room in a complete daze. Yesterday she had been fine, but today she couldn't concentrate on anything other than Nigma. Her skin flushed and her breath quickened as she re-lived the night before.  
  
Off and on she had taken to sleeping in his bed at night. Most of the time they ended up naked, playing little games and exploring one another's body. They were new to this, and were acting like giddy teenagers. Dee was quick to grasp her intense enjoyment at their warm, bare skin touching between the cool sheets. There was nothing she enjoyed more than lying next to him, stroking his chest and kissing his neck and shoulders, while he ran his fingers lightly up her back.  
  
Last night had been so much more though. The noises she had made had shocked her, and delighted him. Dee wanted nothing more than to suppress the moans and groans of pleasure she had made. Edward, on the other hand, increased his attention the more she held them back until she had no choice but to release the noise. When they had both felt tired enough to sleep hours later, she had held and kissed his hands. Eddie's ego had received a tremendous boost when she had praised his body; kissing him in places no one else had ever kissed him before. He floated higher on his cloud when she had told him that his hands were "as clever and dexterous as his beautiful brain." He had jealously held her as if another man might enter and sweep her away from him.  
  
"Query?"  
  
Dee jumped and spun to the door. Benny stood there holding a box out to her. Though the box was opaque, she recognized it as the type from a florist.  
  
"Hey, Benny. Did everything go ok with you and Eddie?"  
  
He nodded. "Boss told me to give you this."  
  
"Thank you. What is it?" she smiled, taking it from him.  
  
"Dunno."  
  
Benny was confused. The others had never said thank you. And the only time they smiled was when they were about to smack him. He took a couple of steps back. Dee merely untied the string on the box and opened it expectantly. Inside was a dozen long stem roses, so dark red they were almost black.  
  
_Roses? Something is definitely up with the boss._ Benny thought. "Roses, huh?"  
  
"Looks like," said Dee with a hint of disappointment. "Help me find something to put them in, would you, Benny? You know what's around here better than I do and I'd really appreciate the help."  
  
"Benny! Let's go!" snapped Trigger, appearing in the hall. He tucked away two stacks of bills similar to the ones Edward had offered Dee.  
  
With a backwards wave Benny followed Trigger out. Dee simply shrugged and went to find something on her own. Once she put the roses in a makeshift vase, she went to her room to decide just what to wear tonight.   
  



	2. Loaded Dinner

  
  
"I knew you'd bring me back here," Dee smirked as they sat in their booth at Third Degree Swing.  
  
"What good is it if I teach you something and never let you use it?"  
  
"There are other things you could be teaching me."  
  
His cheeks burned at the mischievous tone of her voice as she scooted closer to him in the booth. Dee had one hand on his thigh, the other holding her drink. The hand on his thigh inched higher and further in. He wished the food would get here quickly. She already had two drinks on an empty stomach, and the effect was obvious.  
  
Warm and comfortable is what Dee was. The alcohol had done its job relaxing her, making her slightly drowsy, yet in desperate need to snuggle with Edward. Getting ready for tonight had taken her a long time. The amount of alcohol she was drinking was carefully calculated and part of her plan. Another part of her plan was the underwear she had chosen.  
  
"Did you like the roses?"  
  
"They're nice," she said, squeezing his thigh.  
  
"Mmhm. But not your favorite."  
  
"No. But they're nice."  
  
He took her drink out of her hand. "So what is your favorite?"  
  
She smiled slyly at him through her lashes, head slightly tilted. "The man eating flower."  
  
A riddle then. He could deal with that.  
  
"How many dances do I owe you tonight, Tiger?"  
  
"Right now, at least one," he said. He took her hand off his thigh when she once more squeezed it, only a little higher this time. "Make that two dances. If you do that once more, I'll make you dance with me all night."  
  
That was not part of her plan. She wanted to be alone with him. Going out was nice, but now, after a couple of drinks, she wanted to be tracing random patterns on his bare back. Picking her spoon up, she twirled it through her fingers, keeping her hands occupied.  
  
Stopping her had been the last thing he wanted to do. However, her hand on his leg had almost been too much. Waking up this morning to find Dee's still nude form next to him had sent him reeling. He had run a finger down her arm, hoping he wasn't dreaming. Dee's soft sigh of content surprised him. That she then squeezed him and nuzzled herself closer, had left him frozen, fearing that she would wake and notice his arousal. It was then that he realized he too was nude.  
  
The past week had seen them becoming more passionate when they were alone. Edward had been timid at touching Dee's body at first. Her boldly placing his hands on her breasts had relaxed him. Dee's nervousness at him seeing her naked had been eased with talk and when he stood before her, blushing madly, but naked. She had taken a deep breath and dropped the blanket covering her. They smiled at each other shyly, and then stepped into each other's arms. Despite all of this, they had yet to consummate their relationship.  
  
Edward jumped as something warm and moist touched the edge of his ear. Next to him Dee giggled as she placed another kiss on his jaw.  
  
"Where did you go, Tiger?" she purred. "Your dinner is gonna get cold if you don't eat it now."  
  
He blinked and looked down to find his plate of steak and scalloped potatoes steaming in front of him. Dee smiled at him as she delicately placed a bite of green beans in her mouth. The room spiraled around him. Edward Nigma was more confused now than he had ever been before in his life. Half of him wanted to throw some money down for the bill and take Dee home, _now_. The other half told him to be sensible, eat his meal, dance with her, and be a gentleman about it all. Her shameless flirting wasn't helping the argument for sensibility.  
  
"Can I have one of those chocolate coconut things for dessert, Eddie?" she asked, her foot riding up the side of his leg.  
  
That was it! He was going to scream!  
  
"Kitten, you're twenty-five. You don't need to ask permission. You know you can order what you wish."  
  
"Since you're paying, I just wanna check." She took his hand, squeezing and kissing it, before placing it back on the table. "Thanks, Eddie."  
  
And she had done it. His pulse slowed down as his heart stopped its mad dash. Just like that she had taken him from "dying to be with her" to "be thankful you're with her." Crooking her foot around his leg, they ate in peace, listening to the band. Pacing himself, he managed to make it through the dinner and dancing. Waiting for the bill and watching her lick a spoonful of hot fudge from his cake was pure torture.  
  
_You asked her out. You_ will _be patient and respect her!_ he scolded himself. _No rushing anything! Well, maybe a kiss..._  
  
Back at the hideout, he double locked the door behind them. Leaning his forehead against the door, he took slow, deep breaths in an attempt to slow his pulse. Dee had managed to keep his mind on the fast track, fanning herself and swishing her skirt "for a breeze" in the car. She put a hand on his shoulder, and said his name in a soft, questioning voice. As he turned, she grabbed his lapels, kissing him hungrily. She quickly had his shirt unbuttoned enough to rub his bare chest as they kissed. Eddie was too shocked at her aggressiveness to do anything as she pressed him to the door.  
  
Panting, she broke away from him. Like a startled deer, she looked at him, at the bewildered look on his face, and then down to his half opened shirt. There were red marks on his chest from her nails.  
  
"Oh..." she said as if waking from a dream. "...Gods!" With that, she bolted away from him, down the hall, and into his room.  
  
_That was odd. Shouldn't she have...?_ He gave up trying to figure her out just then. _Deep breath. Shoulders back. Let's see what happens next._   
  



	3. Courage

  
  
She trembled as she pressed her back to the bathroom door. Why she had done what she had, she wasn't certain. Why did she run? A better question was why had she run and locked herself in _his_ bathroom? The least she could have done was get the correct room!  
  
"You are such an idiot," she grumbled, hiding her face in her hands. She smacked her open hands against the side of her head, adding, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"  
  
"Dee?" Eddie's voice was followed by a soft knock. "Are you alright?"  
  
_Please let him think I'm as mad as a loon! I won't have to explain myself then!_ "Um, I'm just... Fine, Eddie. I'm fine." She slumped to the floor near the tub.  
  
There was a pause. "You're not stupid."  
  
Dee winced and covered her head with her hands. Rocking herself back and forth, mumbling under her breath, she neglected to hear him pick the lock and open the door. He removed her hands and tilted up her chin.  
  
"You're not stupid," he repeated. "Confusing. Contradictory. Intriguing. Difficult." He smirked. "Stubborn... But not stupid."  
  
"I didn't hurt you, did I?" she asked, brows knitting together in worry as she sat up. Reaching a shaky hand out, her fingertips touched the red marks on his chest. Her touch jumpstarted his heart.  
  
_Forget the shyness. Forget being patient! I want to play, damnit, and I'm going to!_ he thought as he pulled her up.  
  
The shock that ran through Dee as he kissed her zealously, held her in stasis long enough for him to unzip her dress. Warm hands rested on her shoulders as he slipped the straps off.  
  
"Wait! No!" she mumbled, pulling back.  
  
"I don't want to, Kitten!" he growled, leaning in to kiss her again.  
  
"Humor me," she replied, pressing her fingers to his lips. They stepped out of the bathroom and into his room where Dee kept her back to him. He stood close enough to touch her, his hands hovering uncertainly as she shyly looked over her shoulder. "Remember last time when I said I had dressed special for you?"  
  
Now he was curious. He nodded. Taking a deep breath, Dee let her dress fall away. She heard Edward's sharp intake of breath as the fabric hit the floor, and she slowly turned to face him. Face flushed red with a blush, she fidgeted as he lifted a hand and touched the delicate lace of her bra. His eyes followed his fingers as they trailed down and caught at the edge of the strange, short-like matching panties. He had never seen underwear like this before.  
  
"Madame Hsia made them. I saw her that day it took me so long to come back. When I told her about you, she said I needed something special. She made them green, just for you. Do you like them?" she asked, biting the tip of her index finger.  
  
Silence met her as she nervously stood there. He was still dressed, only his shirt tampered with. The lace was a fascinating contrast to her smooth skin, and he lost himself touching both. With her red hair falling around her shoulders, the even creamy tan of her skin, and the way the lingerie fit, she looked like a pin-up girl from the 1940's. Only this pin-up was real and all his!  
  
"Eddie?"  
  
"Hm?" he replied, sliding a hand to her bottom and pulling her closer.  
  
"Do you like them?"  
  
"Wonderful. Beautiful. Gorgeous. Sexy." He punctuated each word with a soft kiss. With the final word out of his mouth he pressed her hips to his, searching the back of her bra for the catch.  
  
Dee's plan was back on track, despite her fumble earlier. Holding her as he was, she could tell he was just as aroused as she was. She tugged his shirt free from his pants, unbuttoning it all the way. It took her a moment, but she managed to get him to let her go long enough for her to push his jacket and shirt off, leaving his tie dangling alone around his neck.  
  
His eyes fell to her heaving chest and there, nestled between her breasts, disguised as a ribbon rose, was the catch he had been looking for. She allowed him only a second before taking a hold of the tie and pulling him back for a kiss.  
  
_God. Damn. Belt. Buckle!_ she swore to herself, tugging at the metal nuisance.  
  
Eddie's hand strayed from her body to help with the catch. A satisfied grunt, muffled in Dee's mouth was his response as her hands opened his pants, relieving the strain. There was no hesitation on her part to reach into his boxers and touch him. His lips broke contact with hers as he moaned with pleasure at her touch. A higher pitched response from her followed as his hand trailed between her legs. They kissed again, only this time Edward pulled back in confusion.  
  
Looking at Dee who was now biting her lower lip and frozen, her hands on his belly, he stuck his tongue out. There, on the flat of it, was Dee's "knickel." He looked at her as he took it off his tongue. "How...?"  
  
"I read some of your Houdini books and watched you when you were practicing your slight of hand. I thought you might like me giving it to you this way."  
  
"But you already gave this to me."  
  
"Yeah. But I'm ready now. Truly ready. I don't want to wait anymore, Tiger. I don't want to just play around at it like we have been. Please, Eddie?" she begged, stroking his tie.  
  
Realizing how ridiculous he must look in boxers and a tie, he quickly pulled the tie off and cleared his throat. _This is a first, Eddie. A woman pleading to have_ sex _with you. It's her first time. What if I hurt her? She's so scared of that. As much as I want her, and as great an honor to be her first, I don't know if I can do this! Damnit! Why me? Why couldn't someone else be her first? I'm going to ruin it for her; I just know it._  
  
"Eddie, I'm still scared. I drank a lot tonight just to make myself relax for this. I know you'll take it slow and stop if it hurts. I trust you." She smiled shyly at him, petting his chest. "You'll take care of me, I know you will," she added, snuggling to him.  
  
Wordlessly he found himself carrying her to the bed. She gave him soft kisses on his face and whispered thank yous. They wiggled out of their remaining clothing, and then stopped. He rested between her legs and looked down at her. She was visibly trembling, looking both uncomfortable and uncertain.  
  
_This is going to take more than I thought..._ He was not happy right now. She looked so vulnerable, so helpless... Not at all like his Dee. _We can't keep putting this off. It'll never be easier. I can at least help her through this better._  
  
Taking a hold of her hands, he pulled her up some, putting her arms around his neck. He slipped an arm around her, supporting as much of her weight as he could. With his free hand, he stroked her face.  
  
"Just hold on to me, ok? It'll be fine." He paused to kiss her eyes. She nodded her understanding and buried her face in his neck. Softly he stroked her back as he spoke. "Remember our first date? I was so nervous asking you out. I didn't think you'd actually say yes, let alone let me kiss you that night."  
  
Dee knew he was trying to relax her. She snuggled her head on his shoulder, letting his voice soothe her as she did just that. Her trembling had stopped the moment his arm went around her, and now she felt safe and secure in his arms. Eddie would take care of her; she was certain of that.  
  
"Why wouldn't I have? You were such a gentleman."  
  
"Why would you? You didn't know anything about me other than that I was the Riddler. A madman who's obsessed with riddles."  
  
"That's who you were when I met you at the museum. But when you asked me out, you were Eddie Nigma, teller of bad children's riddles. And my carnival barker," she smiled.  
  
He chuckled and kissed her. "Bad riddles, hm?"  
  
"Maybe not bad, but definitely silly," she sighed into his neck.  
  
"You thought the gorilla one was the best. Admit it." He put his lips to her ear, grinning, and whispered, "Ape-ri-cot."  
  
She giggled, covering her mouth. "Don't start with that again!"  
  
"You laughed pretty hard."  
  
"It was the fool telling it," she giggled again as she looked into his eyes. Just as she was about to kiss him, she gasped, tightening her hold around his neck, quickly pressing her face to his chest.  
  
"Are you...?"  
  
"Fine, Eddie. I'll be ok." _Ow! Ow! But he's the only one I'm willing to do this with. He's being good and careful. Relax. Relax and..._  
  
"Breathe, Kitten. If you're really ok, I don't think you'd be holding your breath like that. Not to mention digging your nails into my back."  
  
A shock of surprise jolted her and she drew in a deep breath, dropping her hands to his chest. He had stopped now and she looked up at him. "Please, Eddie. Don't stop now. We've come so far tonight. It's awkward, it hurts some, and I'm being a big scaredy cat about it. Just go slow, like you have been, and I'll be fine."  
  
"You're not enjoying this."  
  
"Nonsense! I'm enjoying it plenty. Just being with you is enjoyable. But I want this. We both do. Enjoy it too, Eddie." When he didn't start moving, she added, "This has to be done. I wouldn't have asked otherwise. 'No pain, no gain,' right?"  
  
Nodding reluctantly, he continued what he started. Even though his pleasure was increasing, he felt guilty about this. Despite the little noises she made when it hurt, and that she clung to him, Dee was enjoying herself. The pain of the first time wasn't as bad as she had imagined. In fact, the pleasurable sensation was starting to override the sporadic shocks of pain.  
  
_This is nice. He smells good. He feels good. He feels really good._ she thought. "This is wonderful," she purred aloud, placing nibbly kisses on his neck. Her fingers tightened on his arm and a moan escaped her throat.  
  
He bent his head and caught her in a kiss. The fevered response he got eased his mind enough that he truly began to enjoy himself.   
  



	4. Notch on the Bedpost

  
  
It had been easier than she thought. Though she was a little sore, and there had been a little blood, the euphoric feeling that kept her floating was worth it. Lightly she caressed Edward's bicep, while he remained asleep next to her. He had performed beautifully, leaving her in awe at his tenderness.  
  
A sudden thought left her both grinning and blushing intensely. _I have a lover now!_ She had never imagined that she could say that, nor have the satisfaction that it had been her carnival barker. This sent her giggling into her pillow. Next to her, Eddie sighed in his sleep, and turned onto his stomach. Her giggling stopped when she saw the damage she had inflicted.  
  
"My poor Edward," she whispered, softly kissing his injuries. Upon closer inspection, the scratches weren't as bad as they looked. Sighing with relief, she put an arm and leg over him, resting her head on his back. The beat of his heart soon sent her back to sleep.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
Dee took only a short nap. As soon as she woke once more, she ran a hand through Eddie's hair, kissing the back of his neck, and hurrying out of bed. Knowing that he would be hungry when he finally woke, she fixed him a peanut butter sandwich and filled a thermal carafe with coffee. Placing those next to the bed, she ate her own sandwich and went to her room for a bath so she didn't disturb him.  
  
As for Edward, he was plagued by his dreams. What had started as a pleasant replay of last night, quickly turned into nightmares. Dee lay underneath him as they began slowly. When he blinked, he found himself looking up at a woman he had worked with in the past. She took pleasure from him, and then, as soon as he had come, she hopped off and grabbed up his wallet, taking all of his money. He was left feeling empty and unsatisfied, knowing she had sex with him simply to lull him. It wasn't done because she cared for him; it was a job. And no matter how many times he told himself otherwise, those experiences always ended the same way.  
  
Sex had never been what it had been with her last night. Usually he was told what to do and when. The women had been insistent that he not touch them unless they allowed him to. It had always been like servant and slave. He hated that. But Dee... Dee encouraged touching, encouraged his partaking of the act. She had gone as far as asking him to do certain things; yet at the same time, asking him what he wanted from her and what he liked. Participatory sex was quite satisfying, he had decided.  
  
Twice he awoke, expecting to find Dee gone. Each time he found her next to him, snuggled quite close. Both times he pinched himself, hard, to make certain he wasn't just dreaming still. While he had enjoyed himself in the end, and had felt satisfied for once, he did not enjoy finding her blood on himself and the sheets. She had assured him that she was fine, cuddling into his arms and thanking him for making her first a pleasant experience.  
  
_She had to be lying. That couldn't have been good for her. You heard her gasping and felt her tensing up. You've got the easy part, Ed. No physical pain on your end your first time._ He thought this as he began to wake for the third time. Face in the pillow, he felt next to him for Dee. _Gone. Probably..._ Eddie paused as he turned and saw the sandwich and carafe on his nightstand. "Dee?"  
  
There was no answer. Frowning, he got up, and stumbled into the bathroom. He looked a mess. His thick black hair stood out at all angles. There were deep creases in his face from the pillowcase, and he had red streaks down his chest from last night's starting kiss. Just where the tendon of his neck stood out, there was a mark left from Dee and her sucking kisses.  
  
"Blah," he grimaced at the mirror, running a hand over the stubble on his chin. "Very attractive, Edward. Now you know why she left the bed."  
  
"Actually, I wanted to soak in my tub so I didn't disturb you and tie up your bathroom."  
  
Had she not shocked him still, he would've jumped when she wrapped her arms around him, kissing his shoulder as she hugged him. Turning around, he found himself blushing, as he stood naked before her. Dee simply smiled at him as she rose on her toes and kissed him. Running a hand through his hair, she trailed it down to his chin, his stubble ticklishly scratching her palm.  
  
"I think you look good. I've never seen you this mussed without being bruised and beaten." She paused putting her hands on his chest. "You didn't eat your sandwich."  
  
"I only just got up," he replied, feeling more comfortable as she leaned against him. He put his arms lightly around her. "I'm sorry about last night."  
  
"Why? I'm not."  
  
"You can stop being nice about it. I know you didn't enjoy it, and I know how it hurt you."  
  
"Then you don't know much," Dee hissed softly as she stepped back. Her eyes glowed with irritation as she looked at him. "It hurt, yes. But not as much as I thought once we really started. The pain started to go away after a moment or two..." Her voice grew softer, as did her eyes. "Then it was wonderful. I've never felt like I did last night. I never knew I _could_ feel like that. You made me feel beautiful for the first time in my life, Tiger. Thank you." She once more kissed him, this time slowly, tasting him, her kiss repeating her thanks.  
  
Edward stood dumbfounded as she kissed him. _She's too good for you! You know that now, don't you? Though she might be a killer, her heart is too pure for someone like you. She's as close to the embodiment of innocence you'll ever see in this business. You've been almost as emotionally crippled as the Bat. Your only true emotions up till her have been jealousy, anger, hatred, and spite. You don't have the capacity to love someone like her the way she deserves. The sandwich and coffee? You would never have considered leaving her a snack. She knows how you like your coffee. You don't even know how she likes her tea. It's those little things that make her so much better than you._  
  
"Eddie? Eddie, don't go all silent like that. It troubles me." Dee cupped his face in her hands, looking up at him with wide, green, worry filled eyes. "What's going through your mind, Tiger? What has you in such a daze?"  
  
"This isn't going to work."  
  
She tilted her head and looked at him quizzically. "What isn't?"  
  
"Us. You and me. It can't work," he said, surprised at the bitterness in his words. He took her hands off his face and pushed them to her sides. It was cold, pure, comprehension that flooded through him as he spoke.  
  
It was as if she had been slapped in the face. Once more she stepped back and looked at him, this time with astonishment and disbelief.  
  
"I can't be with you anymore, Dee." It was hard for him to say, but he said it.  
  
Dee took a hold of his arm, finding her voice. "Y-you're leaving me? Why? What did I do wrong?! Tell me and I'll fix it! I'm sorry for whatever I've done! Give me a second chance! Please! Please, Eddie!" Begging. She had been reduced to begging a man. But he wasn't just any man! She was going to be sick. The panic made her feel like she had been punched in the stomach.  
  
_Don't look at her._ Turning his head, he stared at the shower curtain. "I..." _Deep breath._ "It isn't about you. It's about me."  
  
Brick wall. Baseball bat across the ribs. Kick to the small of the back. Plunge into black, icy waters. Her voice had no emotion when she spoke. "There's someone else then." _Of course. Congratulations, Dee. He played you like a finely tuned piano, and you fell for it. He got what he wanted from you last night._ Fighting back tears, she bit her lower lip until she could taste blood. "I was just another notch in your bedpost then. I understand. Special prize for getting me, huh? Conquer the virgin." Clearing her throat, she looked up at him, smiling through her tears. "She's lucky, whoever she is. Despite this, you really are a good guy. I know you are. I'll get my things and be out of here as soon as I can."  
  
Before he could say a word, she walked out of the bathroom. He started to chase her, noticing only then that he was still naked. Snagging his robe, he pulled it on. "Dee! Wait! There is no one else! I just can't be with you anymore and I hope that one day you can forgive me."  
  
Pausing at the door to his room, she now let her tears flow freely. "Then why, Eddie? Why are you ending this?"  
  
Giving a shrug, he scrubbed a hand through his hair. "I thought it was obvious. I really wish I had seen it earlier... No. I wish I had admitted it to myself earlier."  
  
"What, Eddie? Tell me the answer to this damn riddle!" she sobbed.  
  
"You, Dee! You! I have to end this because you are too good for me! You cook for me, you're nice to me, give me a massage because you want to, you're affectionate to me without demanding any material thing in return... And damnit! I can take all the crimes I do in life, but to ruin someone like you is one injustice even I can't handle!"  
  
The words settled into silence. For a moment Dee stood where, fists balled at her side, trembling with her building rage. She fought the urge to half shift and shred his robe, followed by shredding most of his skin off. Slowly, of course, as she laughed madly at the absurdity of his words.  
  
"You. Selfish. Bastard!" Her first words barely sounded formed from a human mouth. "Who are _you_ to decide something like that? Up until now, it's you who has been too good! You're far smarter than me - I sometimes feel that I can't string two words together when I'm around you. You've been an almost perfect gentleman to me. You're funny, witty, brilliant... And me? I'm just some backwater thug you happened to pick up one night. I'm a dime a dozen to your crowd." Pausing only long enough to draw a breath and wipe her hands across her eyes, she shot him a final glare. "You're right. I should have known earlier. You, Edward Nigma, are too good for me. I'm sorry I've wasted your time and mine. I'll go pack and be out of your way so you can find someone worthy of you."  
  
And that was it. Faster than he could move, she spun and ran, slamming the door behind her as she went. Eddie collapsed to the floor, flopping onto his back. He stared at the ceiling above, uncertain if it was the floor, ceiling, or himself that was spinning from her verbal slap upside the head.  
  
"Edward Nigma, you idiot. What have you done?"   
  



	5. Rule Number One

  
  
There was far less for her to pack than what she thought. Nigma had given her money and ordered her to go on a shopping trip for clothing. None of it was of any use to her. It would remind her too much of him, so she left it, packing what remained of the clothing she had brought with her.  
  
"Damnit!" she muttered, remembering that her dress and undergarments from last night were still in his room. "Just forget them. You don't need the reminder..."  
  
Picking up the framed picture of their first night at Third Degree Swing, she hugged it to her chest. Yes. She did want and need the reminders.  
  
"Just because he turned out to be a stupid idiot doesn't mean you love him any less." She sighed and put the picture in her suitcase. _I can go back to Jiaoshu's. They'll let me stay for a while. I'm taking his BMW to get there, whether he likes it or not. He owes me that much, and I'm not letting him drive me!_  
  
What the Triad, her family, would think of this failure of hers, she wasn't certain. The thought was driven from her mind by a knock at the door.  
  
"Go away!" she said.  
  
"Dee?" he asked, jiggling the knob. With practiced ease, he picked the lock, only to find the door still wouldn't budge. He muttered a curse to himself, knowing her trick of wedging a chair under the handle. In frustration, he rattled the door again.  
  
"Don't do this to me, Eddie. Please don't torment me. I'm hurrying, ok? I'm doing the best I can to get out of here quickly."  
  
There was a moment of silence, and then the door burst open, the chair snapping at the legs and toppling over. Dee instinctually dove into her closet. As she looked around the edge of her dresser, she saw Eddie standing there. He had hurriedly dressed in his pants and shirt from the night before. Barefoot, he stood at the threshold, frowning as he scanned her room. His leg and foot throbbed like hell from the force of his kick.  
  
Pinning her eyes with his, he said, "I have to explain to you why I decided what I did."  
  
She stood and brushed herself off. "Do you really, Eddie? _Fine!_ Pour more salt into my wounds!" she snapped bitterly.  
  
With a sigh, he limped across to the closest chair and sat down. His face went from stern and annoyed to haggard and drawn. Now as he sat, he felt tired and old. It was time to tell the truth. Admit things he didn't want to ever admit for fear of rejection. He realized that there never had been anyone to say this to.  
  
"Dee, I love you more than simple words or gestures can say. I think I could possibly give everything up for you!"  
  
"So you decide to dump me. Yes, I can see your love for me," she half growled, half wept.  
  
"That is exactly why I don't feel it would be right to continue this! You were raised with honor and loyalty, a sense of what love can be. Everything you've given me; your love, trust, loyalty, and honor... Those are all gifts that no one has ever given me. That you gave them so pure and innocently... All I'm doing is making horrible mockeries of what they were to offer you! You have a good heart and you deserve someone with the same. To see you waste your love on someone like me..."  
  
Her derisive bark of laughter was filled with bitterness. "Waste my love? Innocent?! _Pure?!_ Were you even listening to me the night I told you what I did for the Triad? I'm an assassin. What's more, I _enjoy_ it! I've grown to like the blood, the thrill of the kill, the pleasure, if I got it, of the chase."  
  
"That's the ring, not you!" he shouted.  
  
"The ring is part of who I am! Just like you and your puzzles! Eddie, I'm not exactly loving and tender. Most people I meet I could do without. Many I would love to kill on principle alone! Those that I do love - truly love - have done me right! Don't you dare think that you can tell me that I'm wasting my love on you! What I've given you is what I have to offer! I'm not good at buying things for people, or even saying what I feel when it comes down to it. I give you my love and trust because it's my choice! _Mine_, Edward! I can stop as easily as I could stop breathing."  
  
For all he could understand, he couldn't even begin to comprehend this. "But you say you love me. Would you have loved me if I weren't the Riddler? If I had remained the lying, cheating carnival barker, E. Nigma?"  
  
"We've been over this before! Had I been given the chance, yes! But you failed to ask me out that day."  
  
He snorted contemptuously. "I failed? Why was it up to me?"  
  
Dee paused and kicked her toe at the corner of the dresser, shrugging and suddenly shy. "You're the guy. And I'm old fashioned. But I would have said yes to that man who stood behind the booth, swindling people. Don't you understand that, Eddie? It wasn't what you did then, and it isn't what you do now that matters to me. You, Edward Nigma, matter. Even knowing what you've told me of your past, your childhood. I wish I could've known that little boy. While I can't do anything for the little boy who was looking for love and to be loved, I hoped to at least be able to love the man that boy became."  
  
"That's what I can't fathom! Why... _How_ could you love me knowing all that you do?"  
  
"Are you that stupid, Eddie? Are you _really_ that stupid?" asked Dee, thoroughly exasperated now.  
  
"Yes! Yes, I am! For once in my life, Dee, I am a complete and utter idiot!" he yelled, standing up.  
  
Shaking her head, Dee closed the distance between them, jabbing her finger sharply into his chest. "You foolish man! You have respected me, been a... Look at you, you idiot! You kicked my door in to talk to me! Before Arkham, remember when I wasn't feeling well? When I was having my period? You made me tea and then sat with me, rubbing my belly! When Batman kicked my ass, you took care of me. And don't think I didn't notice how you held me as if I was going to run that night after the Apis statue."  
  
Edward's face scrunched into a scowl. "I didn't..."  
  
Her finger poked his chest again as she returned his scowl. "You did all of those things and more. Admit it. Don't even try the crime angle! I'm _helping_ you! Were you to tell me that you were quitting crime, I'd stay with you, if you wanted me to. In or out of this business, I love you. You've been a jerk sometimes, trying to spy on me in the tub..."  
  
A small smile pulled at his mouth as he remembered the night she caught him spying on her. The lump he'd gotten from her toothpaste tube smacking him in the head had been worth it to see her dripping wet and angry, clutching a towel around herself.  
  
"I forgive you for that. Hopefully you forgive me for being a pain in the ass. You care about me and you can't deny it. The way you treated me last night proves it. We're both fucked up. The way I see it is that we're the best fits for each other. The best we'll probably ever find. I was hoping that when little Eddie Nigma needed his ego soothed, or a scraped knee kissed, that little Dee Lemma would be there."  
  
"I... I'd like that." What she was saying made sense to him. How could he have come to such a rush decision to end things? _Fear. Jonathan would have a field day with you if he knew how scared you were of your feelings for her. Of her._ "But," he said, looking into her eyes, "I don't deserve it."  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"Ok!" he said, holding his hands up defensively. "Maybe to you I deserve it. Other people don't see it that way. My kind shouldn't be loved!"  
  
Immediately she turned her back on him, shoving a pile of shirts into her bag. "I'm glad to know that the opinion of the masses matters more than mine."  
  
"Shit!" he growled, grabbing her bag and tossing it aside. He grabbed her arms and held her in place, giving her a little shake. "You know I'm no good at this! I love you, ok? I admit it! I. Love. You! When you're happy, I'm happy. I wish those roses had made you happier. Truth is, I don't want this to end! I never want it to end! But each day I wonder if it's all a dream. When I wake, I expect to find that you were just a phantom figure, ghosting through my dreams, making me damnably happy."  
  
There was silence between them, save the huffing of Eddie as he looked down at the girl who had, quite literally, fallen into his life. Now he frowned as he looked at her, still scowling at him. Instinct told him to kiss her. Common sense told him that if he did, he'd be in a lot of pain.  
  
"Listen. You do so much for me. You take care of me, do my laundry, cook, and even pick up after me sometimes. But you never ask me for anything unreasonable. Why, baby? Why do I deserve that?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed, a low rumble of a growl built in her throat, and her left eye twitched. "Don't you ever call me baby! _Ever!_"  
  
Eddie felt her tense up under his hands. He watched as she flexed her hands, wondering if she might hit him. Taking deep breaths, eyes closed, Dee counted to ten.  
  
"I do those things for you because I love you! Not because I have to! Why should you worry about little everyday things like cooking and cleaning? There's nothing else for me to do, and I don't mind. I hate being completely unoccupied. You're always working on plans, or researching. Why should you worry if you have clean boxers or not?" She shook her head and stepped out of his hold. "It was your affection I wanted in return, along with your appreciation. I don't ask for stuff because you provide me with everything."  
  
"That just..."  
  
Putting her hands on his chest, she pushed him out the door and into the hallway.  
  
"Obviously you don't want me to go. However, after this stupidity of yours today, I expect an apology. And just to make you feel better, I also expect to see a bouquet of my favorite flower when you make that apology. Don't even think about trying to apologize without the flowers."  
  
"But..."  
  
"And here's a piece of advice Li Mei gave to me a few times."  
  
Before he knew it, she slapped the back of his head. He was more shocked than hurt. Dee said nothing else as she turned and went back into her room. Holding the door, she gave him a stern look, and then shoved the broken door back into place with a resounding slam.  
  
Edward Nigma, the Riddler, man with one of the highest IQ's in the world was left standing in the hallway. His mouth hung open, a shocked expression on his face. The expensive silk shirt he wore was half tucked into the expensive, fine wool slacks. Both were as wrinkled and mussed looking as the man who wore them. Momentarily he stood there, blinking in disbelief before slowly limping off into his room.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
{He's just being an idiot about this!} said Dee, pouring more tea for everyone.  
  
Manchu hid a grin behind his rice bowl. She was so in love with Nigma and this one argument had her going berserk. Next to him, Chu Hua elbowed him as she heard a wisp of laughter escape. He went silent and tried to look serious when Li Mei added her frown.  
  
{There will always be disagreements between two people who care for each other. That's just how a relationship work, Xiaohu,} Li Mei said.  
  
{The old woman is correct,} agreed Jiaoshu with a teasing note. {Li Mei and I do not always see eye to eye. As friends, Manchu and you have never completely agreed with each other.}  
  
{Yes, I know. But he wanted to end our relationship for a stupid reason!}  
  
{Xiaohu, speaking on his behalf, and take no offense, may I just say that he has been very strong to get to this point with you. The fact that you let him bed you shows that you trust and love him,} Manchu said.  
  
Dee blushed at the last. The only reason they all knew was because she had asked Li Mei for something to ease the remaining twinge from her torn hymen. Manchu had immediately asked how she liked it, laughing at the little grin she had on her face as she smacked him on the arm, telling him to stop being nosy.  
  
The dining room door slid open and a young servant girl stepped through, bowing. {Please excuse me for interrupting your meal, but a man named Edward is at the door. He wishes to speak to a member of the household.}  
  
{What does he wish to talk about?} Jiaoshu asked.  
  
{He wishes to speak about Xiaohu. He asked for Li Mei, Manchu, or you, sir.}  
  
The four at the table turned to Dee who stared angrily into her teacup. {He's cheating!} she snarled.  
  
Jiaoshu raised an eyebrow at this. {Please escort Mr. Nigma to my office. Li Mei will bring refreshments to him.} He paused as Dee huffed at this. {I will meet with him as soon as I am finished here.}  
  
The girl nodded, gave a final bow, and left silently.  
  
{Jiaoshu...!} began Dee.  
  
He raised a hand, silencing her protests. {I will see what he wishes, dear one. Manchu will come with me. And you,} he leveled a stare at Dee, {will not come barging in. Understood?}  
  
{Yes, Jiaoshu,} she nodded meekly.  
  
{Maybe I should tell him that he is already forgiven, and just hand you back to him,} smirked Manchu.  
  
{He is not!}  
  
{Oh, please. I know you better than you think. You've forgiven him and all of this is just to test him. Anything you want me to tell him?}  
  
{He's going to ask about flowers. Tell him 'the man eating flower.'}  
  
{Wouldn't it just be easier to say...}  
  
Her glare stopped him from going any further with that thought. {Listen, everyone. I know I'm being stubborn and difficult. But after what he did, it's the least of what I could have done. Manchu, you're right. I _have_ forgiven him. I want nothing more than to see him and put this behind us. But I can't just let it slide. Think of how you would feel if Chu said she was breaking up with you because your baking was better than hers.}  
  
Chu Hua chuckled. {I was going to break up with him because his eyes are nicer than mine. But I like your reason just as much!}  
  
{Behave!} Manchu warned teasingly. {And you! Don't encourage her!}  
  
Li Mei and Jiaoshu laughed at the two. It hadn't been long since she had left, but much of the mischief in the house had left with her.  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
Li Mei had brought him refreshments. He tried to talk to her, quickly explaining the fight. She had smiled sweetly, and said, "Let me give you some advice..." before slapping the back of his head, exactly as Dee had.  
  
_She said she went for a walk, but I think she's here someplace_, he thought, limping as he paced the office, rubbing the back of his head. His foot hurt from kicking her door in earlier.  
  
"My apologies for keeping you waiting, Mr. Nigma," Jiaoshu said as Manchu and him entered. "I understand you are here about my Xiaohu. Is there a problem?"  
  
_Should have asked to talk to Li Mei and left these two out of it!_ He fidgeted, looking to loosen the knot in his tie, only to remember he wasn't wearing one and his shirt was opened two buttons at the throat. "Is Dee, I mean, is Xiaohu here? I'd like to talk to her."  
  
The other two men exchanged glance. "Xiaohu isn't with you?" asked Manchu, folding his arms across his chest. Though a good three inches shorter, Manchu made it seem as if he were towering, head and shoulders, above Edward. "And why are you limping?"  
  
Shoulders slumping, he sighed. "I kicked her bedroom door in this morning. We had a fight. I... I wanted to end things. You've raised her so well, and she's too perfect. Too good."  
  
A bark of laughter came from Manchu. He couldn't believe what this man was saying. "Too perfect?" he asked, a questioning look on his face as he pointed to Edward. "Too good? We are still talking about Dee Lemma. 5' 4", red hair, horrible temper?"  
  
Nodding sheepishly, Edward said, "She really is though. I've never met anyone who could be so patient with me." He smiled as he stared down at the toes of his shoes. "You know, she said she loved me, Edward Nigma. That what I did, who I was as the Riddler didn't matter. And when I offered her a share of the cash we had taken, she turned it down. She said the fun of the job was well worth the risk."  
  
Both men gave each other curious looks. Dee had said nothing of this to them. Turning down money for a job? She really must love this man.  
  
"You mean you offered her proper payment for a job she was hired for and she refused? She took none of it?" the older man asked.  
  
"She forced it back on me. She said that if she ever needed money for anything, she'd ask. Otherwise, she wanted nothing as payment for any job. Just the chance for another thrill."  
  
"Interesting," Jiaoshu muttered.  
  
"But not unusual, right?" Eddie asked.  
  
"Highly unusual. She has never turned down her pay from the Triad." Now it was Jiaoshu who was confused. "How have things been going between you two otherwise?"  
  
"Fine, I suppose. I must apologize, however, for getting her locked in Arkham..."  
  
Jiaoshu waved him silent. "That is something that was bound to happen when she joined you. She has never been stable, and has gotten a little worse since she joined with the ring. We have known she's been controlling herself, but those closest to her could tell there was a change." He paused, stroking his mustache. "Have you two been intimate yet?"  
  
Choking, he tried not to swallow his tongue. _That was straight to the point, old man._ "I don't see how that..."  
  
"Have you, or have you not been intimate with my daughter, Mr. Nigma."  
  
The commanding tone of voice set Eddie's knees trembling. Were it possible for him to run and escape any punishment, he would. Instead, he swallowed and stammered out, "Yes. Just last night for the first time." In a defensive rush, he added, "But I didn't lead her on just for that, I swear! I mean, I'm not leading her on! She asked for it. Begged for it to finally... And the little green... It was lace and... Her skin smelled like... And she was...!"  
  
"Enough! No wonder she became angry with you today." Jiaoshu took time to walk around Edward who stood stock-still, too afraid to move. Manchu remained where he was, glaring at Eddie. "You do plan on fixing this, don't you?"  
  
"Of course I do! I don't want her to go. Do you think I would be here now if I didn't want her back?!" he demanded, smacking the desk. Two pairs of brown eyes observed his actions coolly. "Sorry. It's just that she won't tell me anything. She gets mad at anything I say! You should have seen her eye twitch at me calling her 'baby'!"  
  
Jiaoshu shook his head. "You called my daughter 'baby'?"  
  
"As an affectionate term! The same way I call her 'Kitten'. Only she went all quiet and growled at me."  
  
Manchu was shaking with silent laughter at the mistake. "You are braver than I thought, Eddie. Kicking her door in _and_ calling her 'baby'? I'm surprised to see you unharmed."  
  
Eddie shot him a glare, his temper rising. "I bought her a dozen red roses before we went out last night. She said they were 'nice.' I asked her what her favorite flower was. Do you know how she responded?"  
  
"'The man eating flower'," grinned Manchu, now understanding why his friend had told him to say that.  
  
"Exactly! In riddles! She speaks in damn riddles! It just isn't fair! Plus, I know Poison Ivy! 'Man eating flower' could be any number of plants!"  
  
"Why isn't that fair?" Manchu asked. "It seems to me that you go by another name, as does she. Aren't you also called 'the Riddler'?"  
  
Edward scowled. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Jiaoshu raised an eyebrow. "She's playing your game. I would have imagined you'd be pleased that she would give you a hint instead of telling you outright. Give you a challenge."  
  
Grinding his teeth, he attempted to control his rising temper. These two were not helping. "You're the one who told me she was a walking contradiction. And you were correct. She's also stubborn, pigheaded, and about as easy to understand as... as..."  
  
"Some of your riddles?" Jiaoshu offered with a smile.  
  
He snarled; a sound the two took as a yes. "I see I'll get no help from either of you." Crossing his arms over his chest, he shot each a glare.  
  
Manchu dropped an arm across Edward's shoulders. "Edward, you seem to think that you have purchased an item from us. Now that it isn't working quite as you expected, you come to Customer Service to launch a complaint and get answers. Funny thing is, we don't give answers. What we will tell you is that you need to use your brains to fix the damage you have done. Nothing we do or say can help you."  
  
"You could at least tell me what her favorite flower is," he grumbled.  
  
Manchu and Jiaoshu chuckled. "That's cheating, Eddie. Her clue isn't that hard to figure out. And I gave you plenty of hints and tricks when I spoke to you that day you took her away. Say it again, Eddie. Rule Number One..."  
  
He recited. "'Rule Number One: Never piss her off.' Easier said than done."  
  
"Yes. But I did not send you to my sister blindly."  
  
This was true. He had been following most of the advice, save the "wait for a sign that she's ready." So much wouldn't have happened if he did that. A smile touched his lips as he thought of kissing her. When they were arguing earlier, that's all he wanted to do. She looked good angry. Fighting with her was going to be pleasurable. And making up... His hand went into his jacket pocket and he fingered the lace panties she had worn just last night. He sighed as he thought of her warm body against his, clad in the underwear. He still had to apologize.  
  
"I should be off if I'm going to solve this and bring her flowers. Again, thanks for the amazing lack of help."  
  
Shaking his head, Manchu stopped him. "How about another hint? Part of the name is in the Triad." He slapped Edward on the back. "All the luck. You two are better for each other than I thought. So don't screw this up again, ok? You already made one huge mistake by not asking her out at the carnival." Voice still friendly, he added, "Now that you two are lovers, if you hurt her, we will cut your eggroll off, ok? Just watch yourself and everything will remain intact."  
  
White as a sheet, Edward gulped as Jiaoshu stood in front of him, smiling pleasantly. The man tapped a bo staff at Eddie's crotch. "The eggroll and the dumplings. Deep fried and served to you for dinner. Then the real punishment begins."  
  
He couldn't believe this! The threats were insane, and given the way they were, far more chilling than any he had ever received. He could feel his testicles retracting into his body. Sweating profusely, he stammered a farewell and bolted from the room. Hurrying through the house, and out the door, he got in his car and left.  
  
{Think he'll get it?} Manchu asked, picking up the untouched tray of refreshments and popping a piece of honey preserved sesame seeds into his mouth.  
  
{He's smart. He will understand.}  
  
{I'll let Xiaohu know how things went. Should I tell her of the eggroll?}  
  
Jiaoshu laughed. {No. That stays here. We both know that he would have to do something truly horrible for that to happen. Even then we would be easier on him than she would.}  
  
Manchu nodded in agreement. {Then I'll just let her know simple facts.}  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
"G'damn... Stupid flowers!" he grumbled, peeling away from the fifth florist.  
  
Once Manchu had said, "Part of the name is in the Triad," he had figured it out. The only problem was none of the florists seemed to be carrying any damn tiger lilies! It was the seventh shop he tried that had them. The woman behind the counter was uncertain if this man was joking or not when he asked for every single tiger lily she had, as well as vases to put them all in.  
  
"Sir, that's almost four hundred dollars worth. And I can't sell them to you."  
  
"That's ridiculous! I have the money. I want them all, now!" he demanded, slapping the cash down. "I'll even throw in an extra hundred."  
  
"As much as I appreciate that, I can't do it. Gotham Zoo special ordered them from me. They're for a party to introduce the new tiger cub into the exhibit!"  
  
"I don't care. I need..." He paused. "Tiger cub?"  
  
"Yes!" the lady said, confused at the sudden change in her customer. "A Siberian tiger cub, Makari. He's six months old. They're very proud of him..."  
  
"Just give me one second." Quickly leaving the store, he slid into his car and pulled his cell phone out, dialing Benny and Trigger. "Boys, cancel your plans for tonight. I have a special job for you."  
  
He rummaged through the glove box and found what he wanted, tucking a fat envelope into his jacket pocket. Brushing himself down, he gave himself a look in the rearview mirror. Smirking, he went back into the store, pulling the wad of cash from the envelope. Flipping through it, he looked at the woman and started a smooth pitch.   
  



	6. The Lady or the Tiger?

  
  
"Isn't this more of a Catwoman related crime?" Robin asked, adjusting his earpiece.  
  
"Voice check shows a perfect match for Edward Nigma. Otherwise, I would say yes," replied Oracle.  
  
"I wish he'd give it a rest. I have an Economics test to study for."  
  
"Then you should hurry so we can wrap this up and you can go home, shouldn't we, Boy Wonder?"  
  
"Yes, yes. Ok, give me the clues again."  
  
"'Eenie meenie minie mo,  
I live in the hot, I live in the cold.  
Bars on my back,  
Yellow and black.  
Eenie meenie minie mo.' He repeated it once more, and then hung up," she said.  
  
"'Catch a tiger by the toe.' The bars of yellow and black could be tiger stripes. Isn't the Gotham City Zoo introducing that cub tomorrow? Maybe he's going after that to sell it on the black market."  
  
"Possible, however, the profit isn't worth it." Oracle paused. "I think I just found our target. Gotham Literary History Hall. They have William Blake's original illuminated manuscript for 'The Tyger' on display. It's worth a fortune. The clue was given twice, so it could mean..."  
  
"'Tyger, Tyger burning bright,'" Robin recited. "Which would make it a better target for Nigma."  
  
"Exactly. Still, I'd like to see what's going to happen once Catwoman gets wind of the Riddler horning in on her theme."  
  
"Not much of a fight with her claws. Ok, I'm heading over now."  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
At the same time two hired thugs were breaking into the Gotham Literary History Hall, a delivery van from Rebecca's Floral Designs was pulling up to the gate of the Gotham City Zoo. Dressed in a borrowed apron from the florist, the driver leaned out and buzzed the intercom.  
  
"Delivery from Rebecca's Floral," Benny said.  
  
"Great! We've been expecting you!" a cheery voice said. "C'mon in!"  
  
Another buzzer sounded and the gate slid open, allowing the van to pass through. Just inside the gate, a woman in a caretaker's uniform signaled for the van to follow her. Benny carefully did, still uncertain as to _why_ they were there.  
  
"Once we get to the exhibit, I want you two to take control of whoever is there. Knock out any guards if you have to, but leave the handlers. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Nigma," came the chiming reply.  
  
Parking the van where directed, the two men climbed out, each taking a vase of perfectly arranged lilies. They followed the chattering girl into a lit building painted with tiger stripes. What was the boss up to?  
  
"Just set them there for now. They'll be put in place..." The woman stopped talking when the men pulled out guns. "What's going on here?"  
  
"Anyone else here?" Trigger asked.  
  
The woman shook her head, but gave herself away as her eyes flicked to a side door. Benny moved quickly and flung the door open. An older woman looked up from where she sat playing with a tiger cub.  
  
"What is..." she began.  
  
"Shut up and get out here. Leave the cat," ordered Benny.  
  
When both women were standing next to each other, Benny went to inform the Riddler. A moment later, he returned, following a few steps behind his limping boss.  
  
"Just these two?" asked the Riddler.  
  
"Yes, boss," Trigger said.  
  
"Excellent. Ladies, you are going to do me a favor tonight. One of you is going to pack up absolutely everything I need to take care of that cub. The other is going to answer my questions about the tyke."  
  
"What are you going to do to Makari?!" demanded the older woman.  
  
"That is none of your business. Now, which one of you ladies is going to be co-operative?" he asked with a gentle smile. When neither said a word, he grabbed the younger by the arm and shoved her at Trigger. "Take her and load all the supplies you can into the van, _without_ getting rid of the flowers."  
  
"Are you..."  
  
"_Without getting rid of the flowers,_" he repeated through clenched teeth. "And be careful! I did not bribe that woman into letting us do this so that you could crush all those flowers!"  
  
Trigger knew when an argument would be useless. Instead he pushed the girl along in front of him. Benny looked askance at the Riddler.  
  
"Help them, but keep an eye out for anyone else. Let's do this quickly, boys." He turned to the older woman. "Now, my questions..."  
  
At the end of a half hour, the van was loaded with as much formula and special medicines for the cub as would fit. If he needed anymore, either Selina or Oswald would be able to provide some help. Securely tucked away in the supplies was a handbook of detailed instructions on how to care for the tiger cub. The book had been reluctantly surrendered, the older woman begging to be allowed to go along to care for her charge. Both women sobbed as they were tied up and the cub taken away. Neither knew what was in store for their charge, but they hoped to see him return soon.  
  
Holding the wriggling beast in his arms, the Riddler settled himself on the floor of the delivery van, trusting Benny to do the driving. Tonight had been a perfect dupe on the Dark Knight. The two men the Riddler had hired to break into the Literary Hall would probably be captured by now. It was all just as well. They had done their job of pulling attention away from the zoo.  
  
_Congratulations, Eddie. You've pulled one fine job tonight. Let's hope things go smoothly when she sees her precious tiger lilies._  
  


~ ~ ~

  
  
She absently tossed the packet Li Mei gave her into the fridge, kicking it shut. There was no sign of Eddie, flowers, or that he would be making an apology to her. Shaking her head, she decided to pack a bag and go back to Jiaoshu's for the night. Let him come back there to get her and make his apology in front of all of them. The sound of a vehicle in the garage made her pause.  
  
"You two just do what I told you," Eddie's familiar voice said, drifting down the hall.  
  
Dee leaned against her broken door, waiting. Sure enough, he came down the hall and knocked on her door. She remained silent. When there was no answer, he attempted to open the door, only to find it blocked.  
  
"Dee? I know you're in there. Open the door, please."  
  
"You can talk from out there, Mr. Nigma."  
  
"I would really prefer to speak to you face to face."  
  
Opening the door only a fraction, Dee looked out at him, scowling. "Why should I allow your lying, cheating hide in here?"  
  
"For one, this is my place. For another, you owe me a chance to explain a few things to you and make an apology," he said. He held up a single tiger lily. "And I found your 'man eating flower.' I think that alone has earned me at least five minutes with you."  
  
Her eyes softened and she felt her resolve starting to crumble at the charmingly hopeful smile he gave her. Reaching out, she took the flower from him, twirled it in her fingers, and with a reluctant sigh, pulled the door open a little more.  
  
"Five minutes," she said, pointing to the clock at her bedside and tapping her wrist, indicating that she was counting.  
  
"I want to pick up where we left off." Quickly he held his hands up, lest she smack him again. "Maybe just after that, hm?"  
  
"Four minutes, twenty-three seconds."  
  
Growling softly, he controlled the urge to grab her up from where she sat so demurely on the edge of her bed, stroking the petals of the lily. Dee controlled her own urge to jump up and kiss him. She forgave him everything, but wanted to hear his apology, and was attempting to maintain her act of being mad at him.  
  
_Stubborn..._ "Fine. You were right. I am a man of the mind. Emotions haven't exactly been a great use to me. I never had a knack for using them. My heart pumped blood, and that was good enough." He sighed. "It took you to start melting the layers of ice that I let build up around my heart and emotions. What you said this morning shocked me. I never thought that you could love me like that. I didn't know _anyone_ could love me like that. Lord knows my parents didn't.  
  
"Everyday I think 'I love this woman as much as I possibly can.' And everyday I'm surprised to find I love you more than before. But your love for me seems much greater. You make me feel normal, while making me feel special. That's a gift. That's why I realized that my love for you could never compare. That's why I came to the conclusion that I could never be good enough for you."  
  
"And now?" she asked. The need to kiss him was getting harder to restrain.  
  
"Now I know that I can learn. You can teach me how to love you."  
  
She shook her head and stood, fiercely controlling the desire to pounce on him. "No. I don't need to teach you."  
  
He was surprised to suddenly find her embracing him tightly, pressing her ear to his chest. There was silence for a minute, as he was uncertain what to do. Carefully he put his arms around her and she quietly burst into tears.  
  
"You're doing just fine on your own," she mumbled. Wiping her face, she looked up at him, trying to look stern as she added, "Just never, _ever_ pull a stunt on me like you just did, ok? Don't ever scare me like that."  
  
"I promise, Kitten. Oh, dear Gods, I promise!" he murmured, kissing her.  
  
Dee whimpered against his mouth at the tenderness of the kiss. She didn't fight as his tongue timidly entered her mouth. In her hands she clutched the lapels of his jacket. He settled into a chair, pulling her onto his lap.  
  
"I love you, you silly man," she sighed kissing him again. "And I'm so sorry I called you stupid. I never really mean it when I do say you're stupid. Just that you're doing something idiotic at the time. You're not stupid. You're smart. Very smart. Pure genius. Brilliant beyond words." She punctuated each compliment with a kiss. _Oh, dear Buddha, he smells so good!_  
  
Edward's mind was reeling, not only from her kisses and the soft scent of her skin as she snuggled into his lap, but the compliments! Oh, those wonderful compliments!  
  
"You think I'm smart?"  
  
"Cleverest man alive," she said quietly, attacking his mouth with another kiss. "Except you only brought one flower. I shouldn't have let you apologize."  
  
He grinned now, placing two fingers to her lips to stave off another kiss. She looked at him seductively and licked the pads of his fingers. Eyes wide and fighting every urge to forget the flowers and just make love to her, he pulled his hand away and stood.  
  
"I um... What I mean to say is that..." he stammered, gesturing over his shoulder at the door.  
  
"Yeah. They're out there. Who cares? I don't want them. I want you," she purred, slinking up to him and licking his exposed throat. The taste of his skin, that slight tang of salt from his sweat, coupled with the smell of pheromones pouring off of him were driving her crazy.  
  
_Just melt into a puddle of goo right now and get it over with._ "What ha-happened to being scared?" he gulped.  
  
"We don't have to have sex. If we do, you'll still go slowly. I trust you." She kissed his chin before kissing his slightly open mouth again. "Don't you want to make up with me, Eddie?"  
  
He merely nodded. _My knees are going to buckle. I'm going to pass out._ A crash from the living room helped him find a store of resolve. Taking a hold of her hands, which were unbuttoning his shirt, he held them tight and pushed away from her. "Wait. I promised you flowers. I said I'd get you flowers."  
  
"Eddie, flowers are the least of my concern right now, and they should be the least of yours," she said, a slight growl rising in her voice. At the very least she wanted to make out and cuddle with him.  
  
"Easy, Kitten. Please?" He hurried to the door as she took a step toward him. "Two minutes. Stay right here."  
  
Leaving her no time to argue, he was out the door. He practically ran down the hall, straightening his shirt. Quickly running his fingers through his hair, he checked his reflection in the toaster.  
  
"Benny? Trigger?"  
  
"Just bringing in the last of the flowers," Benny said, appearing with a vase full of flowers.  
  
"What was that crash? And where is the ti... It?" he asked in a low voice.  
  
"Right here, Mr. Nigma. It just knocked over a pile of supplies," Trigger replied, holding the cub up by the scruff of its neck. It looked angry.  
  
"Don't hold it like that, you idiot! We don't..." He sighed, taking the cub from the man. "Go. Both of you just go. Remember, two weeks. I'll call you with the itinerary."  
  
"Sure, Mr. Nigma."  
  
"May we..." began Benny.  
  
"Here." Holding the cub in one arm like a ragdoll, Nigma pulled two stacks of cash from his inner pocket. The cub grunted and wiggled, only to find himself held tighter. "Now remember, you won't get any pay until the sale of the first item. So don't spend it all too quickly."  
  
The men smiled as they flipped through the thick stacks of twenties.  
  
"Now go." Edward pushed them through the door and into the garage. "Two weeks!"  
  
He shut and locked the door. On his way back to Dee's room, he put the cub in the bathroom Benny and Trigger shared. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.  
  
"Dee?"  
  
The door opened and Dee peeked around the door, a sly smile on her face. "Well?"  
  
"They're gone."  
  
Stepping out from behind the door, Dee bit her lower lip as she grinned at him. Taking a step toward him, she tucked her finger into the waist of his pants and pulled him to her.  
  
"Good. Now how about getting back to making up, Tiger?"  
  
"Flowers first. I promised." He turned her around and covered her eyes. Putting a hand on her belly, he pressed her to his chest. Leading her forward, he stopped in front of the bathroom where the cub was. Skillfully he opened the door and scooped the squirming animal up, covering Dee's eyes again before she could peek.  
  
"What was that?" she asked when the cub grunted at being held under Eddie's arm again.  
  
"Nothing," he said.  
  
"You're lying to me, Eddie."  
  
"Yes, I am." He brought her to a halt and kissed her earlobe. Holding her so she could see the living room filled with hundreds of tiger lilies, he lowered his hand to her belly. "Ok."  
  
She opened her eyes, and gasped. Covering her mouth, she looked at the vases on every level surface. "Oh my... Eddie... Where did..."  
  
"I got you something else as well. It seems to be a theme with you, so I thought you should finally have one." Swinging the cub around, he pressed it into her arms.  
  
A strangled squeak emitted from Dee as she held the bundle of fur. The cub immediately settled down and locked eyes with Dee. She slid from Eddie's arms and fell to her knees. Her shoulders shook as she silently sobbed into the soft fur of the tiger that now licked her arms.  
  
"Dee? Are you ok?" he asked, kneeling next to her. _You're not supposed to be crying! Damn woman!_ "You're supposed to be happy. I thought this would make you..."  
  
In a flash, she grabbed a fistful of his lapel, pushing him back. They toppled onto the floor, the cub hopping free as Dee landed on top of Eddie. He grunted as she straddled him, keeping him pinned to the ground with her body. Immediately she covered his face and neck in fevered kisses, mumbling her gratitude. Wrapping his arms around her, he smiled to himself as he finally managed to catch her lips with his.   
  



	7. Tangram

  
  
"So we're ok then?" he asked, even as she continued to kiss his face and neck.  
  
"Wonderful." She sat up and pulled him with her, wrapping her legs around his waist.  
  
The tiger cub trotted over and pushed between them, carrying a rubber ball in his mouth. Dee ruffled its fur and tossed the ball, delighting in watching the animal chase the toy. The cub raced back over, tripping over his too big paws, and somersaulting against the two. Laughing, Dee pulled the cub back between Eddie and herself, resting it on its back.  
  
"You really didn't have to get him for me, Eddie. Knowing that you found my favorite flower would've been enough."  
  
"Perhaps. But I wanted to, and I had a perfect opportunity to get both." He leaned forward and kissed her neck. "He came with the name Makari."  
  
Dee looked down at the cub who was sucking on the end of her hair. Eddie felt a bit dizzy as she half shifted into a tiger and grumbled something at the animal. He was surprised to hear what sounded like a response, followed by a short conversation between the two felines. Laughing, Dee shifted back as the cub gurgled happily, waving his paws in the air.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"I asked him if he liked it here. He says he misses his mom. I asked if I could be his mom. He said yes. I asked if I could call him Tangram instead of Makari. He likes Tangram better."  
  
"Tangram?"  
  
"Yes. Tangram. You know, the Chinese seven piece shape puzzle," she teased, tilting her head up at him.  
  
He grunted. "Funny, Kitten."  
  
She smirked and licked his chin. "Don't think this lets you off the hook. I still expect some making up tonight."  
  
"You do, do you?"  
  
Ruffling the cub's fur, Dee tossed the ball, watching the animal skitter after it. Turning back to Edward, she grinned wickedly at him. Her tongue ran along his jaw, stopping under his ear where she kissed him again.  
  
"Yes, I do," she breathed into his ear, nipping the lobe lightly.  
  
Eddie shuddered underneath her, but could not move otherwise. The girl knew too many switches on him. Knew exactly how to turn him to her will. She was proving to be rather feisty and sensual, which he found to be quite thrilling. Sexy without being trashy. Seductive, yet romantic.  
  
Still grinning, she kissed the tip of his nose before shifting into a tiger cub herself and running off to play with Tangram.  
  
_You are in so much trouble!_ his mind cackled. _Are you certain you can handle her?_  
  
"I'm going to damn well try," he muttered, watching her tumble around with her new pet. He had to smile at her coat of choice, wondering if it was intentional, or just an unconscious choice that her stripes were elongated question marks. _Luck, Ed. For once luck is on your side._  
  
His stomach growled and he realized he had yet to eat dinner. Getting up, he went to the kitchen to see what he could find. Pouring himself a healthy dose of scotch, he sipped that as he perused the contents of the fridge. He picked up the foil packet, sniffed it, and took it to the counter to investigate the contents. A grumble rose in his throat as he opened the packet.  
  
"Dee Lemma! You get in here right now!" he roared.  
  
The sound of galloping feet echoed from the living room and toward the kitchen. Two tigers burst into the kitchen, sliding to a stop in front of him. Dee changed back, panting and smiling. She noticed the packet on the counter and quickly washed her hands.  
  
"Oh, good. You found the food Li Mei sent back for you," she smiled. Taking the packet from him, she tipped the contents into a bowl and popped it in the microwave. "She made you some pork dumplings, special. Said that if you were going to be pigheaded, you might as well have pork."  
  
He grunted. "Why didn't you tell me you were over there?"  
  
"You didn't ask," she replied filling a bowl with rice from the rice cooker. "Wanna go to the Iceberg after you eat?"  
  
"They told me you weren't there. I asked and they said you weren't there!"  
  
She blinked as she took the dumplings from the microwave, placing them on top of the rice. "They said you only came by to ask if they'd help you figure out how to apologize to me. Manchu said..."  
  
"Yes. Manchu. Manchu and Jiaoshu. I asked them and they asked why you weren't with me. I told them we had a fight..."  
  
Calmly she drizzled the ginger sauce over the dumplings and rice. "So neither actually told you I was there or not."  
  
Red faced and scowling, he waved his scotch glass at her, and said, "Let's not quibble about the semantics. Why didn't you come talk to me?"  
  
The bowl in one hand, Dee grabbed his belt buckle in the other and dragged him into the living room. She motioned for him to remove his jacket and have a seat. Once he was settled, she handed the dish to him and climbed onto the back of his seat.  
  
"Eat," she insisted, massaging his temples as he ate. "Manchu is Jiaoshu's successor. He's also my co-conspirator from childhood. Pardon the pun, but ever since Manchu was accepted as Jiaoshu's successor, those two have been as thick as thieves." Tipping his head back into her lap, she kissed his forehead, nose, and chin. "Do me a favor and don't trust either one of them alone, and especially if they're together and I'm not around, ok? They like messing with people, even me. And they know we've slept together now."  
  
"Yes," he said bitterly as he recalled the interrogation he had suffered. "Jiaoshu demanded I tell him if we had."  
  
She sighed, chuckling as she shook her head. "He already knew, Tiger. I told them before you got there. It was a test to see if you would tell him the truth."  
  
Another grunt. Dee laughed softly as she slid around into his lap. He scowled, setting his empty bowl aside and picking up his scotch.  
  
Putting her finger on his nose, she said, "See, that along with the fact that you like me - you reaaally like me - just makes it all the more fun for them to push your buttons."  
  
"Push my buttons?" He snorted, taking a sip of scotch and swishing it around. "No one pushes my buttons."  
  
Raising an eyebrow at him, Dee smirked. Walking her fingers up his shirtfront, she said, "I could push your buttons. You can push mine."  
  
"I thought you would be busy with your new child," he replied, smiling now as he pushed his hand under the edge of her shirt.  
  
"He's sleeping, Mr. Nigma." She pointed to the couch where the cub was happily curled up, twitching away in his feline dreams. "And he ate right before you took him. So it's just you and me, Tiger."  
  
"Unless we go to the Iceberg. See who's around. I could use another drink after the day I had," he said, taking the last sip of scotch.  
  
Before he could swallow it, Dee kissed him, sucking most of the liquor into her mouth. She licked the dribble of scotch from his chin, giggling as his hand under her shirt froze. "Oh, yes. You've had such a trying day," she teased.  
  
_What a dirty game to play!_ Gathering himself together, he coolly said, "My foot hurts."  
  
"And whose fault is that?"  
  
"Yours. So you had better take care of it." He pulled her shoes and socks off, squeezing her toes and tickling her feet. "It hurts badly."  
  
"That is entirely your own fault. Not mine. But I think I know something that will make your foot feel better," she said, kissing his neck.  
  
"If that's it, then you've got a lot of kissing to do."  
  
Her throaty laugh gave him goose bumps. She stood up, pulling him with her. Backing down the hall, she took her shirt off, tossing it at him. "C'mon, Tiger. You owe me a dance."  
  
A smirk tugged at his mouth as he hobbled over and swept her into his arms. Yes, fighting with her was going to be fun. Making up with her was going to be better. The endorphins swarmed his body as she softly sucked a spot on his neck, making him feel lightheaded.  
  
"I can't dance on this foot. Besides, you'd just step on it if we tried."  
  
"Oh, hush. I've never stepped on your feet." She hooked a leg around his hip and pulled herself up into his arms. "But since I know you can't dance, how about we go make some music? I'd like to try again. No awkwardness this time."  
  
He put his arms around her, supporting her weight. "Do you think you'll be alright?"  
  
"I'll be fine. Besides, I had a really good time last night, and I liked it." She kissed his neck again and nibbled on his earlobe.  
  
There was no way he could suppress or hide the shiver of delight that ran through his body. Slowly he swallowed, leaning his back against the wall. "I don't think..."  
  
Her voice was breathy in his ear; a mere whisper. "I'm not asking you to think, Tiger. I'm asking you to make love to me like you did last night. You got me past the main hurdle. That's all I needed. Prove to me that I wasn't just dreaming what I felt last night. Please, Eddie?"  
  
"No pressure on a guy, huh?" he asked, adjusting her in his arms as he made his way into his room.  
  
"No, Eddie. No pressure." She nuzzled his ear. "Never any pressure. This is to relieve pressure."  
  
At that point, he let her will take them to the bed. He followed her as willingly as he had followed every woman who led him to bed. However, he knew that like last night, this time, and every time after, would be completely different. No more would he feel disgusted with himself for giving in to a woman's advances. There was no worry that she would take his money and run, or stay to manipulate him.  
  
Later, he held her as she slept, his nose buried in her hair. With his arms wrapped around her, he sighed. Once more it had been amazing. The awkwardness wasn't there, and Dee claimed no discomfort this time. Now she sighed in her sleep and pressed herself more firmly to his body, her hand cupping his hip as she held him. Eddie smiled and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"You're right. I'm not letting you go. And like it or not, I'm staking my claim on you. You're mine. All mine..." he yawned just before falling asleep himself.   
  



End file.
